Joseph
Joseph is the hero that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance He wears a rainbow-striped hat, black jacket with red sweater, black pants and rainbow-striped Wellington. Overview Joseph the Rainbow Mechanic uses a Red Laser Blaster that shoots lasers doing 1 damage and 3 pierce at the attack speed of a unupgraded Dart Monkey. Further upgrades can change any weapons, but can be equipped a single weapon. Upgrades # Base level # Increases Red Laser Blaster damage by +1 # Unlocks Coloring Blast. # Unlocks the weapon called "Blue Ice Gun" that shoots ice blasts that freeze bloons (same stats and effects as the unupgraded Ice Monkey for 4 seconds. # Joseph can detect and shoot Camo Bloons. # Increases Red Laser Blaster attack speed by 10%. # Increases Blue Ice Gun duration by +1 second, damage increased by +1. # Unlocks the weapon called "Green Boom Blaster" that shoots poison bombs that does the same stats as the unupgraded Bomb Cannon leaves fire doing 2 damage every second for 5 seconds, and slows down by 25%. Base attack range increased by +2 units. # Increases Blue Ice Gun duration by +1.5 seconds, bloons takes 30% more damage itself. # Unlocks Color Combination. #Unlocks the weapon called "Yellow Star Shooter" that shoots stars that does 5 damage, 15 pierce, homes into bloons, bounces onto bloons and stars lasts for 5 seconds. #Increases Green Boom Blaster stats to a 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon, Coloring Blast turns stronger bloons into Yellow Bloons. #Increases Red Laser Blaster damage by +2, pierce by +5 #Unlocks the weapon called "Orange Shotgun" that shoots three bullets doing 3 pierce and 2 damage at once at the attack speed of a unupgraded Tack Shooter. #Increases Green Boom Blaster stats to a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon, Color Combination ability does double the damage and pierce. #Unlocks the weapon called "Purple Charge Cannon" that shoots a plasma ball doing 10 damage and 40 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, and is shot every 6 seconds. #Increases Yellow Star Shooter damage by +1, pierce by +3, lasts 6.5 seconds, Orange Shotgun shoots 5 bullets at once. #Increases Purple Charge Cannon damage by +5, pierce by +20, blast radius to 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius. Base attack range increased by +4 units in total. #Increases Yellow Star Shooter damage by +2, pierce by +3, lasts 8 seconds #Increases Purple Charge Cannon damage by +10, pierce by +40, blast radius to 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, Orange Shotgun shoots 8 bullets at once, Color Combination has 4x damage and pierce, Coloring Blasts turns stronger Bloons into Green Bloons, All ability cooldowns reduced by -15 seconds. Abilities * Coloring Blast: All non-MOAB-Class Bloons onscreen turns into Pink Bloons onscreen. Ability has a 60-second cooldown. * Color Combination: Colored Weapons are all combined simultaneously for 7.5 seconds. Ability has a 90-second cooldown. Quotes When Placed * Let's get ready to load some weapons! * Time to color! When Tapped * Hi! * Hey! * Hello! * Yes! * How the mess is this? (when tapped many times) * Stop it or i'll do color that stuff out! (when tapped many times) When Changing Weapons * Take this red one! (Red Laser Blaster) * Freeze! (Blue Ice Gun) * Corrosive bomb coming in your way! (Green Poison Blaster) * Star shooting is shining to bloons. (Yellow Star Shooter) * Bullets away! (Orange Shotgun) * CHARGE!!!!!! (Purple Charge Blaster) When Leveling Up * Well colored! * Excellent! * Good! * Oh yeah! Once again I'm good at engineering! (Level 20) When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear * A blue blimp is arriving. Go attack! (MOAB Appearance) * Oh, that is a gray metal dirigble, it is dangerous! (DDT Appearance) * Wait, a red behemoth is entering the track! (BFB Appearance) * Green zeppelin of terror is coming. destroy! (ZOMG Appearance) * Wow, that is a large purple airship. (BAD Appearance) When Using an Activated Ability * Bloon coloring time! (Color Bomb) * Rainbow power! (Color Combination) When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed * Booyah! * Awesome! Now the blimp is defeated with colors! When Bloons Leak * Whoa! so close! * How do these that the bloons escape! * Out of colors. (Ran out of lives) Trivia * Coloring Blast ability and the effect is the reference to the special candy of the same name in Candy Crush Soda Saga. Category:Heroes